forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jandor/2012-2014 archive
Drop boxes Jandor, I think your drop boxes are very cool :) Also great work on the Icasaracht page! Darkwynters (talk) 16:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Tense Jandor, awesome editing :) I just wanted to point you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline policy... I revised your Nighthunt page... if you do not like the changes, please undo... other than that keep up the great work! Darkwynters (talk) 16:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, you are right in all things. And yes, i should have used the past tense. Thanks for the advice and for adding the year.--Jandor (talk) 16:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reference Template Thanks for the fix. I've got it figured out now. Categories Jandor, just being preemptive :) I was organizing the Northeast Faerûn areas and saw you had worked on a few... first off, you're doing a great job on this wiki :) second, please don't get mad at my edits... I'm just an organization fiend :) Check out the wiki category policy at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Categorization and admin FW's response to my questions about categories on my Talk page Keep up the fantastic work :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Here is the help User:Cronje and FW gave me and my questions :) Talk page Wow, I just hit 5000 edits, sweet!!! Darkwynters (talk) 17:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for everything. I won't get mad anytime in the near future for anything you are editing (by this way i know that someone will quite always have a second look at anything i edit to make the FR wikia better, more accurate and more...complete, so some mistakes might be corrected). Are you or others (Cronje,FW, BadCatMan, or other actives, etc) considering creating a page with basic (or more vast - expert) guidelines for editing this wiki? I don't mean a page like Forgotten Realms Wiki:About or Category:Policies. (Not to mention that most unregistered contributors wont' read the about, but will start editing straight away after browsing the main page). I mean a page where some things will show all gathered in one place. Those things might be the (some are already mentioned, like Forgotten Realms Wiki:Infoboxes): *Cite always if possible. *Writing in past tensehttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Remove_wiki_from_timeline. *add info, which is more in the past than the presented as present, using time reference if possible. *Try to standarise a layout for a page you have just created: **Using infoboxeshttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Infoboxes **add categories **put the stub, non-canonhttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Canon or other notations. **If for a place, try to part the given info in headlines such as Geography, Description, History, Notable Places (If we can we can propose a certain sequence, not as an obligation but as an advise). For people, History, Physical description, Equipment, etc.... *Rules for categorising.http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Categorization *Don't use strange letters - symbols. (non-hyphen symbols)http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Minus_signs *Avoid adding too many details about the core D&D rules of various elements(crunch). http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:No_crunch * Write in physical language or alternate phrases - words of given info (source), so as not to copy original info as it ishttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Plagiarism....... :This could be place in a page named as e.g. Basic Guidelines - Advices for Editing just under the section Helping out in the main page. A page like that would surely help not only us (considering that everyone of us will edit it and add even more proposed ), but new members or random contributors as well.--Jandor (talk) 22:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Jandor, I agree with your statement... as Cronje stated on Quinsareth's page... even the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Categorization page states the categories will deviate from Wikipedia rules... as you say, most people know Berlin is on Earth... but some folks have no idea where Conyberry is located (I, for one, did not when I read The Halfling's Gem in 1992)... Personally, I find it is really cool to see what locations are situated in each area as the category gets broader... I wish FW or Hash would log on and help establish the rules... I really like Cronje's method of including everything, but I also know I am not an admin, so I can really only cite official wiki policies :) Darkwynters (talk) 05:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rulertype : Good work with the template! The change is a welcome one. I'd go with something along the lines of "Leader Title," as not all locations will be large enough to be classified as kingdoms and thus will not have rulers; instead, they'd have leaders, such as in the case in Lonelywood and Caer-Konig. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RegEx Hi Jandor. That looks like nice work with the regular expressions. I really need to learn those some day when I find the time. I was planning to use them to update the recently improved infoboxes. Looking at your list of common misspellings — do we really have all those on the wiki? I'm probably the only one who's written about Isakkhu. Mystra might be one to add, she's often written as "Mistra" or "Mithra" or even "Mystery". — BadCatMan (talk) 04:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Busy Sorry guys for disappearing from FR wikia. I was more than ulmimately busy with work and other. Stonegolembot's activities were run nevertheless, but not at a regular basis. Now they are rescheduled. :) -- Jandor (talk ⋅ ) 09:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC)